Multiverse
by Neonwolfgamer
Summary: A boy makes a wish that ended up being a mistake that seemed like a great idea at the time. now he is on an adventure he could only imagine in order to fix it


This is my first Fanfiction story kinda like a show series. I do not own any of the characters but I do own my own characters I'm sure you can tell which ones are mine and which ones aren't. I should also say the first couple of chapters are a work in progress they're mostly just to explain what's happening in the story. Update: It's been awhile since I've thought to remake the first chapter (I'll be remaking the others as well) since it was this was the very first time I tried to make a story of my own, So I improved it but remember the first couple of chapters are still just to explain what's going on. Enjoy! Also In case of any confusion, the whole Gods dust thing below has nothing to do with religious stuff, just gods in general

* * *

 **Chapter one: Gods dust**

"Get off your phone and look around! This is really cool." A father whisper-yelled at his son,

"We do cool stuff all the time." The boy looked up from his screen

"Are you kidding me? This is in a fucking government facility and you'd rather be on your phone doing whatever?"

The young boy sighed and put his smart phone in his pocket

"Come on this is for you not for me." His dad said. It was just him and his father who was a very successful man and took his son with him on many vacation trips to see places and people from Tulum Mexico, Las Vegas, and to see Chris angel, Jeff Dunham and many more places and people.

Now they were in washington DC his father was wealthy enough to get them a tour deep in a government facility which is definitely not easy. Since people with the right authority are normally the only ones with access to this area security wasn't to strict throughout the tour they managed to get a few peeks at some experiments, however, nothing too big seemed to be available there were only three families that were in the tour group including the boy and his father. the boy had brown hair that spiked back with white skin which his father hated and thought he needed more of a tan.

He wore his favorite blue jacket and blue t-shirt with his necklace that he wore all the time it was a circle with a blue gem in the center and aztec markings around it. Nothing special, just a plain necklace he found in a Disney gift shop, not even from the Harry Potter section just from the front of the park. The man and his son were in the back of the tour group but his father loved to ask questions in the middle of the tour guides ramblings. They began walking again with the boy trying to get a peek of his phone and his father telling him to put it away multiple times even though they weren't talking or showing anything that really excited the boy.

Now the tour was rather pretty far in front of the boy who stopped walking to post about how bored he was. He is a very spoiled boy but not an ass of a kid and is actually a nice person despite his father wanting him to be more aggressive of a child, and he wasn't the most adventurous person but when he stopped walking to look up from his screen he realized the tour group was out of his view, he didn't know what to really do so he decided to walk around the many hallways to see if he could find the group again or if there was anything worth seeing, and if he were to get caught his excuse would be "Sorry I was looking for the bathroom." even though he knew that probably wouldn't work for sneaking around in a government building but he did a good job carefully avoiding people that passed him and walking on the ball of his foot to walk quietly,

He was worried about stumbling into something he's not supposed to see. "Shit dead end." he whispered to himself. he turned around nervously when he heard footsteps and people talking. He had to think fast "Uhhhhhhhh-Ah! Door!"

He thought to himself as he ran towards it and opened it then closed it behind him, he crouched and leaned back on the door with his arms pushing back on both. He heard two men passing by and also the clicking of a woman's heels, discussing something about beams and energy and something about a newly extracted discovery that only a select few can get near or know about, even the president had only gotten a glimpse of whatever "It" is. he didn't really pay attention to any of that and sighed with relief when he couldn't hear them anymore. He was about to slowly walk back out but before he opened the door, his curiosity got the better of him and he turned around in the rather large room to just get a peek at anything that may seem interesting then right back out.

What he saw made him do a double take. A golden cloud in the middle of the room surrounded by some pillars beside it which seem to be holding it in place, golden little particles floated around inside it "What…" He pushed off the door and slowly started walking towards it, once he walked close enough a light flashed on to his left, he looked at it and saw a large computer with a large keypad below it, on the screen were files and open documents with reports and examinations,

He walked to it to read it better, the only other sound besides his feet hitting the floor was the sound he assumed was coming from the golden cloud, it was odd but also nice and calming. On the screen, he read "Newly extracted energy named: God's dust, called this because it appears to have the ability to grant any wish. Experiment to test to see if true: multiplying quarter, successful. Since this substance, if it happens to fall into the wrong hands could potentially destroy everything in existence, we need time to move this somewhere else safer but we must first find the right people to trust first to get close to it." A video was attached to the document and he chose to play it, a man was wearing safety goggles and so was the man in the back, they prepared the test by saying a lot of scientific preparation things then the man held up a quarter and stepped into the golden cloud and absorbed it "I wish I had another quarter." He said and the golden cloud flowed from his arm to the quarter in his fingers and absorbed into it giving it a golden glow then the cloud floated out of it and next to it and took the shape of another quarter.

The Gods dust released itself from the coin like a gas or steam into the air and the quarter fell to the ground while the Gods dust hung in the air like it had before the wish was made. The man picked it up and put them side by side while he and multiple people started laughing with excitement and astonishment, then the video ended. He looked behind him at the same golden cloud and thought "No...way." He whispered and slowly walked back to it, wondering if this was a bad idea but he had planned for the ultimate adventure that a person could have if he ever did find something that could grant a wish,

He wished on every shooting star, every birthday wish, every time he threw a coin into a fountain. But now. This was finally real. He made it to the cloud that swirled in place faster every time he got closer. He imagined his wish that a lot of teenagers would dream about and would die for the chance to do this, to escape reality and meet fictional characters in fictional worlds, have powers, and go on the journey of a lifetime just like these characters did, just to get away from normal life. of course, many people would cringe if someone actually said they wanted that, but fuck them. He's gonna have the greatest adventure someone could have. He reached out a little to the golden cloud and it seemed to be attracted to him as it tried to reach out to his fingers, it felt warm and powerful. It could feel the young man's desire and dreams for his adventure and to have powers and abilities like all the characters that he wanted to meet did. If fictional characters weren't real before in their universe that also may or may not be real out there, then they would be now,

The boy believed a theory that there are an infinite number of universes, So he figured that there were also universes for the characters in video games, tv shows and fairy tales you heard about a Gods dust gave him a stronger feeling as his full hand slipped into it, it could feel his wish and it was intrigued, people had been looking for it forever throughout history for small wishes like fame and money, sometimes other more thoughtful things like bringing back a family member or helping friends, there was one brave person however who stopped a nuclear bomb from destroying a country before but this story is not about that right now, not many people have ever obtained this amazing dust and right now it wanted to grant the boys wish to see where this was going as it thought about some ways that this could happen. it had never heard of someone asking for going into different universes to meet fictional people, having powers yes but switching between different universes and dimensions to meet characters from video games and shows not so much,

But it still could see that this had potential. He noticed that the swirling gleaming mist had fully engulfed his forearm. He took a deep breath "It's...not like it will be anything real bad, just meet some awesome people. Or make them real, which ever." then stepped onto the pedestal fully into the Gods dust, the golden cloud swirled around him like a hurricane and soaking into him, giving him its power and warmth and waited "Ok….." He was getting used to the power of the cloud that gave him a glow and he felt like he could do anything, which he actually could right now.

It felt like all new life, and the whole universe was at his fingertips, knowledge and secrets of space and time could be revealed by him. But of course, the reason his heart was racing was because of all the people he'll meet and things he'll see. The Gods dust prepared itself for something it had never thought someone would ask it for, To interrupt the space time continuum that the multiverse had planned out for all universes, realities and dimensions, they were all about to be changed but not in a bad or big way thankfully. For now. every existence was about to be involved in this and the fabric of space and time, realities and dimensions, and the whole multiverse itself trembled and struggled to keep itself together but once the boy said his wish the Gods dust would change them all with ease. "I wish. I could enter different universes, meet people from all these universes, maybe gain some powers like they all have. Oh, and I want to do all this as my original character: Neon I know you can figure out everything about him….Please?" He didn't need to ask nicely, it would have still granted someone's wish to destroy everything in existence if they wanted, but nothing was happening and he wasn't sure what to expect next. The God's dust was making sure it had everything the boy was asking for and once it sensed silence it put its ultimate power to work.

A light wind started in the room that brushed his hair around freely that got stronger and now made the flaps of his jacket flap violently and the wind was as loud as a hurricane, and it felt like one too but he managed to keep his feet planted on the pedestal. The Multiverse itself trembled and threatened to shatter. The God's dust could sense that traveling through a bunch of universes would be a big journey for just a boy and felt it should stay with him to lend him it's power if needed. It needed something that the boy carried to inhabit if it were going to stay with him, a memento, good luck charm maybe, it saw the perfect thing, his necklace that trembled on his chest from the wind, the shimmering dust retreated into the pendent from all directions and following the last of the legendary dust was the boy's hand as it gripped around and covered the pendent as blue light leaked out from in between his fingers. Peace. It was totally quiet.

The outcome of a lot of different worlds completely relied on what he did now, and the Gods dust spoke to him in his mind "A lot will happen, but If you want your wish. let go." He stood in place as time seemed to stand still and it probably was. He took his other hand and gripped his fist that covered his pendant, he took a moment to have second thoughts as he slowly pulled off the fingers around the round necklace. His Palm left the blue gem that now housed a very powerful substance,

And boom, a great golden explosion went off, like a new Big Bang. He opened his eyes and everything was turned to white, the room was gone just white all around him for miles. Suddenly, a rather large amount of blue bubbles came dashing towards him from the horizon and then stopped and surrounded him, In these bubbles were images of many different universes, some with strange looking animals or environment or people, then some with amazing scenery or majestic creatures. What really caught his attention were the ones with the familiar characters he and many others knew from various video games and shows, such as Kirby pounding a hammer in the face of an enemy sending them flying and then hanging the hammer over his shoulder/side of his round pink body as he looked up to the flying enemy with his usual adorable smile, making the boy laugh. Or Link spinning on the ball of his foot with the Master sword outstretched causing all the surrounding monsters to have darkness erupt from their slash wound as they were thrown back. Fox Mccloud in his arwing barrel rolling to dodge a ship he just shot down, Many more things such as a Pokemon battle, Dipper Pines finding the third journal that he later finds out, his uncle's long lost brother is the author. Some bubbles just had the world instead of the specific character like Republic City, The Seattle space needle, Beach City, or just some forest from an abandoned world which he could recognize as The last of us universe. Before he could examine anymore of them they continued off in the direction they were speeding to before leaving the boy in the white space again he sensed an odd feeling and looked down at his feet to see the same golden cloud rise up his body giving him a stronger feeling of its power like from before.

The room suddenly changed from white to mixed swirled streams of blue and purple and other colors that looked like the universe, in fact all around him looked like a shattered universe with multiple pieces of it floating around, a force closed in on him from all around, when the clear wave washed over the shattered fragments of the universe it pulled itself back together again and when the supersonic wave centered itself onto his chest, like a hammer of air he was thrown back by it onto the ground and things started to go dark and his eyelids felt heavy. "Ugggh." As he tried to stay awake he got a glimpse of a side of the universe and saw small particles scrambling around inside, Then he fell asleep.

He woke up in the same position on what he felt was grass. He used his elbow to prop himself up and saw he was on a hill overlooking an empty small town a nice cool breeze made him rub sleep out of his eyes and stand up, the breeze making his hair and jacket flaps wave lightly. A small flash came from his chest and he looked down to see it is what flashed and made a bling sound and shimmered lightly he felt a presence behind him from a tingly feeling from the back of his head and turned around to see a blue furred wolf with white fur for its underside and bright streaks of blue on the edges of where the two different colored fur met on the edges of the sort of swirl design on the sides of its back, It sat obediently.

"Oh woah!" He said excitedly that he has seen a wolf in person now. The boy likes to describe himself as "That one kid you knew in 8th grade that was obsessed with wolves." It was probably a miracle he had friends along with his obsession for video games and neon things. He never thought anything special about wolves for awhile before until one day….he can't even remember what jump started it at first just one day he decided wolves were really cool. Perhaps it was something about how soft their fur is or how fierce they are or maybe the whole lone wolf thing. And then for neon things, that was just from the game Infamous Second Son with Abigail "Fetch" Walkers neon conduit abilities. After realizing it was his favorite power to use, later he noticed he perked up in science class each time they talked about neon from the periodic table. In the game neon drained from neon signs would make a beautiful stream of bright colors that he took countless in game pictures of.

Remembering wolves have a fifty-fifty chance of being dangerous he wasn't sure what to do but hey a blue furred wolf with neon streams in its fur, he might as well take a chance. He kneeled down to it and hesitated before scratching behind the top of its head, it seemed pleased and moved its head a little into his scratches "Hey there little fella." He whispered to it even though it couldn't respond. It's tongue flapped happily out of its mouth as the boy kept scratching. He looked at the white wave-swirl designs on both sides of its back, just above the white fur on its belly "Cool little design you got here."

"Thanks. Its not much but I thought it was better than nothing."

The wolf opened its eyes and ceased its pleased dog look to speak then looked at him with its tongue flapping out of its mouth. Speech from an animal definitely startled the boy as he turned his head slightly to look at the wolf with wide eyes and eye contact. To make sure the voice came from where he heard it, he asked:

"What?"

"My fur design. its a subtle difference from other wolves but it's better then to go with the original look."

The boy wasn't sure what to do next with a talking dog.

"I figured meeting a talking animal would stump anyone."

It spoke happily and the boy stood up and took a step back "No way. But how?"

The wolf replied with a "Really?" Look. "You just made a wish from a thing of magic golden dust and you just woke up in some random world and a talking animal is what baffles you? Also you have neon particles coming out of your fingertips."

The boy pulled his hand up in front of his face and saw the tips of his fingers leaked bright neon streams that flowed through the air peacefully along with bits of neon particles "Woah…" He whispered watching as the streams flowed out from his fingertips. like little flakes of skin came off, glowed and floated away.

"Try to shoot." The wolf said and the boy turned to him "With what?" The wolf used its muzzle to motion to his hand "With your new powers, what else?" "I can do that?" The boy asked excitedly wondering where he even got them then remembered the God's dust must've given him the power of his OC he requested

"Sure, try it on that tree like this." The wolf turned its head to the nearby tree and shot a quick bright beam from its mouth leaving a burned mark in the tree bark.

"Except you'll do that with your hands, not your mouth." The wolf said with a friendly sort of smile and the boy positioned himself in a sort of stance and held out his hand and stiffened his arm at the tree.

Nothing. He tried again only to have nothing happen "It takes a few tries to even get your powers to work and understand them, especially projectile attacks."

The wolf explained. The boy tried relaxing his arm and hand this time and slightly jerked his hand forward and the same bright beam the wolf had shot, whizzed out of his palm and missed the tree by a few inches, surprising him nonetheless

"I-wow! That was awesome! I can shoot lasers from my hands!" He celebrated

"Don't get too cocky just because you managed to get something out, I'll help you get better later. So, what's your name by the way?"

The boy almost blurted out his actual name but instead decided on a nickname he always liked "Neon. My names Neon."

The wolf tilted its head to the side slightly "That doesn't sound like an actual name. Going with a nickname?"

The boy nodded "Yeah. I know its kinda stupid to just name myself after a fictional video game characters power but I just kinda like it." He said with a slightly embarrassed expression

The wolf walked over to the boy "No no I like it too. Just was confused at first. So what's my name?"

The newly named boy was confused "You don't have one?" He asked

"Oh well let me explain. I am an animal spirit, yours. You could say I am your guardian or your pet which ever you want." The boy thought for a moment "Huh, a wolf for an animal spirit, pet, guardian thing, nice." Neon was very excited to have a wolf following him around, although he hoped he never ends up finding himself saying on all levels except physical, I am a wolf and howling over a cliffside

The wolf sat in front of the boy "Actually I am a neon wolf, there are more spirit animals that belong to people out there and each of them has some certain powers ranging from things like for instance, neon. Or fire to cloud powers. Each animal spirit is a separate species from whatever animal they look like make sense?"

The boy was confused, not about the whole animal spirit thing but by the thought of someone having cloud powers "Cloud powers? Is that an actual thing?"

The wolf wondered that himself now "Ehh. maybe. Now am I getting a name or what?" The wolf asked eagerly

Neon thought for a name that would suit a wolf with neon powers "How about…Ne-o...?"

The wolf stared at him "Really? Just take off one letter of your name?"

The boy shrugged "What? I'm not good at making names."

The wolf thought on it for a moment "Ehh, fine Neo it is then."

"Good!" Neon said excitedly and turned around to the small town just off the hill

"So, want to see what that is?" The boy asked,

"Let's do it." His new pet said and followed the boy as he ran down the hill.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read but if you like it there will be more coming soon like I said. I didn't even start proofreading till I got to chapter 16. Enjoy.


End file.
